You wanna Have Sex?
by RaidingTheDressingUpBox
Summary: "You wanna have sex? We can have sex..."
1. Chapter 1

"_You wanna have sex? We can have sex…"_

Alex's heart was racing, her eyes constantly being drawn to his lips.

Hal, of course, heard her heartbeat increase. She watched his lips part slightly and watched as his tongue made patterns on the roof of his mouth. He had this...sexy stare. His eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze locked on her eyes. By then she had realized she had taken too long to respond. Did she even need to respond?

Hal leaned in. His lips inches away from her's. He was teasing her and she knew it. She didn't find it fair. She moaned and grabbed his shirt, forcing his lips to touch her's. She felt him smile against her lips.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH

Hal barely put the key in the lock before shoving it open, his lips still forced with her's. She dived on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, making him crash into a few objects.

Hal didn't care. He had his hands on her hips, supporting her. He knew Annie wasn't home, she had probably passed over or some shit. He still couldn't care less. He was in his Lord Harry state.

_Shit! Is his roommate home?! _Alex's mind wavered over that thought. She pulled back from his lips.

Hal had already understood the question and gave a simple answer. "Fuck him." He drowned her back in the kiss, carrying her weight up the stairs, still continuing to crash into the wall.

He forced his bedroom door open with their weight then pinned her up against the all, the kissing stopped and he kicked the door closed with a foot.

She watched him, not that she had an other option, her eyes wide.

"No preliminaries." He stated before sliding her black tights off along with the bottom half of her lingerie.

He released her for a moment and let her do as she wished. Her hands slid down to his zipper and hastily let him free. He moved his hands smoothly to her thighs, he thought he would leave her with some coverage when she died so he left her dress on.

He lifted her dress up slightly and forced himself in her. She gasped then moaned at the pleasure, closing her eyes and gave herself over to him.

He kept himself inside of her and leaned in. He immediately pierced her flesh with his fangs.

She moaned in pleasure and one thing and screamed at the other. He forced her quiet with a hand over her moth and let her sag down to the floor as her blood flowed into his mouth and her heartbeat faded.

He stood up straight, pulling his zipper up and not bothering to wipe the blood from his mouth. He fell back onto the bed, taking in the taste of her blood still.

_God, had it been a long fucking fifty-five years!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Let's all take a moment of silence for Lord Toby Whithouse to thank for these characters. ;)**

**Thank you to tangentially Hal for your Awesome review! **

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

Hal awoke with the blood smothered on the sheets and still around his mouth.

Alex's ghost was stood looking at him, the facial expression of rage. Hal jumped and gasped.

"You fucking dick!" She swung her hand and a lamp flew into the wall. Was her death really that emotional she was a poltergeist?

He smirked and sat up, admiring her ghost skills for a moment. She stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Argh!" She cried then sat in the corner of his room, her head resting on her knees and tears streaming down her face.

"Question, why didn't you kill me in my sleep?" An amused expression grew on his face.

"Well how the fuck do I know how to kill you?! What, do I sprinkle chopped up bits of onion around you then chant some fucking chant?!"

He laughed and she looked up at him, glaring. His dominos ended up hitting the wall above his bed as he ducked.

"How fun. A ghost died during fucking with her half naked body right" He pointed to her slightly decayed body that was slumped down the wall next to the door." He smirked.

She barely moved and all sharp objects in the room flew towards him. He ducked yet again, only a few of the objects hitting him.

"Watch it!" He hissed at her.

"Watch it? Watch. It?! Oh No! You do not tell _Me_ to 'watch it'! You fucking killed me, you prick!" More objects flew, hitting each wall.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

Tom eventually woke after hearing the clash of objects hit the wall. He sprang up from his bed, grabbing a stake of the stand next to his bed, and ran into the corridor, in his boxer shorts.

He stood there for a moment, in attack position, then heard another crash and ran to Hal's door.

He knocked repeatedly on the door, panicking.

" 'Al, Mate! Are you alright?!" He held his breath.

"Yes. Absolutely fine. Just…knocked a few things over." He heard a voice on the other side of the door reply.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

Hal on the other side, had Alex pinned against the wall, his hand over her mouth.

Alex was frozen in position, listening to their conversation.

"Ya sure ma'e?" Tom's panicky tone was fading slightly.

"Yes!" Hal mumbled straight after, "Go away you fucking mutt…" Alex looked at him, eyes wide. He just smirked and watched the door then grinned at the sound of footsteps moving away, the sound fading as Tom returned to his room.

"Bloody dogs. Always ruining the party." He smirked once more and lazily moved his hand from her mouth.

Alex slumped down against the wall, her mouth open and eyes wide, staring at her body. She was crying, yet again.

"Oh, do stop the waterworks, will you?" Hal sat on his bed, removing his blood-soaked shirt.

She looked at him, her rage building up again. She couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know if it was the fact she could see his perfect muscular chest (she really couldn't believe she was still attracted to him, but she was) or that she would just repeat the exact word she had just said about him killing her.

He viewed her from his bed and raised an eyebrow. She instantly turned her head away but ended up looked at her dead body. So, she went with resting her head on her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**I should probably list a few of the things that haven't happened (yet, in some cases); **

**Tom declined Cutler's offer to help kill the old ones (humans, really)**

**Annie isn't quite back (Yet…)**

**Cutler didn't kill Alex (obviously)**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the marvellous Lord Toby Whithouse! :D**

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

"C'mon, ma'e! You're gonna be la'e for work!" Tom was hammering his fists on Hal's door.

Hal was in the middle of admiring the blood covered sheets, his shirt still off with the blood also plastering his chest. Alex was cowering in the corner of the room, tears repeatedly falling from her eyes as her gaze drifted to her body.

"I'm not going!" He hissed, tired of his constant yapping of the fucking café.

"Wot? Ma'e, wots wrong?" Tom had stopped his knocking and was just stood in front of the door, worried and perplexed.

Hal moaned silently, racking his brain with a good excuse that wasn't 'Because I had fucked Alex last night and killed her. This lead to reverting back to Lord Harry and I'm too good for that filthy, fucking café, you stinking mutt!'

"…I feel on the edge of things…Being around humans won't help. I'll stay home and stick to my routines…and La-die-da…" He mumbled the last part, of course.

"alrigh'. 'ow was Alex las' nigh'?" He suddenly remembered Hal was with Alex and tagged the question on the end.

Hal turned and grinned at Alex then turned back to the door. "Tom, I'd rather not talk through a door. I'm changing."

Tom nodded even though Hal couldn't see. He sniffed the air and arched his eyebrows before shaking his head.

Hal was becoming impatient and decided to give Tom a clue. "Goodbye, Tom."

Tom almost jumped and heading downstairs then exited the house.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

"Now. What do we do with your body? I'm definitely not leaving it here for the mutt to find. However fun that sounds…" Hal stood up and kicked Alex lifeless body. It fell to the side, revealing her neck. Or what was left of it…

She flinched, expecting the kick to affect herself. It didn't. He smirked.

"Stand up." He crossed his arms, looking from her to her body. Afraid, Alex did as she was told.

Her tights were pulled up. She looked as she did when the night had started.

Hal straightened his back, regaining his height from slouching. Alex eyes immediately dragged to his chest.

_Oh my god! STUPID FUCKING ALEX, STOP IT! FOR CHRISTSAKE, HE KILLED YOU!_ Alex's brain was hitting her with that same debate to the attraction she felt for him.

Hal rolled his eyes. All women were the same around him. Modern **and** antiquity.

Alex found her forgotten voice as she ripped her eyes from his chest. "Why…did you.." She couldn't even finish the sentence. Instead she gestures to her body, holding back tears.

Hal continued to grin. "It was my turn. And unfortunately for you, you were the closest to food. I was hungry…Fifty-five years. I was bound to get hungry."

Alex's face hadn't removed the expression of shock. The shock just added as he said 'fifty-five years'. Hal chuckled and stepped towards her, his hands resting in his trouser pockets.

"I'm going to need your help with…" He pointed to her body. "That."

Alex's expression was replaced with rage, hastily. "Why would I help you?!" She shouted.

Hal shrugged. "Suit yourself." He kicked the body once more before picking it up in one swift move.

"What are you gonna do with…me..?" She nodded in the direction of the body in his arms.

"Probably dump her at the docks." He bowed his head into her neck, the blood dried however the scent still there. He inhaled the delicious scent of the blood, licking his lips.

Her eyes widened and the light above them shattered. "You can't!"

"I can, and I will." He stated plainly before pulling the door open with his foot.


End file.
